Alteración
by xochipilli
Summary: Para Hermione la cita con Cormac en sexto grado fue una decepción, un suplicio; para Cormac fue más bien dolor. Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen


**Título:** Alteración

**Rating:** K

**Renuncia legal:** Harry Potter y todo lo que le concierne son propiedad de JKR.

**Sumario:** Para Hermione la cita con Cormac en sexto grado fue una decepción, un suplicio, su objetivo fue Ron pero en el camino arrasó con otro, para Cormac esa cita... fue otra cosa.

**Nota:** 1) Lo que está en cursivas a mitad del capítulo está tomado del sexto libro. 2) Me encanta Hermione, mis lectoras habituales lo saben, pero lo que más me encanta son sus momentos más humanos, los más bajos, los más feos, cuando en vez de planear la P.E.D.D.O está planeando el chantaje de Rita Skeeter... en fin, sólo quería decir que esto no es bashing.

**Advertencia:** me parece que a ratos el OoC se sale de la correa que siempre intento ponerle.

* * *

Alteración.

_Alteración. Producción breve, en el campo amoroso,_

_de una contraimagen del objeto amado. Al capricho de_

_incidentes ínfimos o de rasgos tenues, el sujeto ve _

_alterarse e invertirse repentinamente la buena imagen._

_(R. Barthes)_

Abrió y cerró varias veces su boca tratando de responder pero las palabras habían huido, intentó mover su cabeza hacía abajo pero parecía estar inmovilizado por la incredulidad, la sorpresa, la excitación, las mariposas, ¡Merlín, las mariposas!

—¿Entonces? ¿Sí o no? —la voz era la que usaba para regañar a sus amigos, se estaba enojando.

Cormac tragó saliva y se concentró en las palabras, volvió a partir sus labios, tenía que responder, ésta era Hermione Granger, cuando Hermione Granger te hacía una pregunta más vale responder aunque para eso tengas que memorizar toda la maldita enciclopedia del mundo mágico, o eso creía Cormac, la imaginaba tan inteligente que debía estar acotumbrada a palabras dificiles e importantes, a gente igual de inteligente... lo cual no explicaba su amistad con Potter y los Weasley. De cualquier forma, en ese momento Cormac deseó ser tan seguro en el aspecto romántico de su vida como lo era en el aspecto deportivo.

—Sí… —logró decir y para el colmo sin su tono de seguridad.

—Bien, te veo en la sala común a las ocho en punto —interrumpió la chica antes de que Cormac pudiera terminar de hablar.

—¿Qué te pasó, idiota? —preguntó Charles Wilthes en cuanto la chica que había dejado sin habla a su amigo, hubo partido.

Cormac permaneció en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, Hermione Granger lo había invitado a la fiesta de navidad.

—Granger, Hermione Granger, me invitó a la fiesta de Slughorn —dijo Cormac, su tono era de duda, como esperando que Charles lo confirmara.

—Creí que ya tenías pareja —dijo Charles confundido.

Pero Cormac ya estaba en otro mundo, tenía una cita con Hermione Granger… y se había portado como un idiota cuando lo había invitado, eso sin duda tendría que cambiar, tendría que recuperar la compostura lo antes posible para que Hermione no creyera que era un imbécil, o un incapacitado con problemas de habla.

—Mejor me voy a cambiar —comentó Cormac poniéndose de pie, tendría que escoger su mejor túnica, sumergirse en la tina de baño al menos dos horas, rasurarse, practicar el hechizo de protección sexual… uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, siempre hay que estar preparado, no tenía ninguna expectación, sólo esperanzas.

—Hombre, Cormac, relájate, respira… tienes que hacerle ver el partidazo que eres compadre, si llegas a las ocho con esa cara de pendejo, de cachorro abandonado… no, cómo; va a ser un desastre. Siéntate, te voy a dar unos tips —ordenó Charles caritativamente.

Cormac regresó a su asiento y prestó cuidadosa atención a todo lo que su amigo tenía que decir, él es el que le había dado ánimos en la prueba de quidditch, claro, había fallado la prueba pero no había estado nervioso.

—¿Quieres la verdad neta, Mac? ¿Así, sin eufemismos? La verdad estás bien, pero bien, pero bien… idiota, por ejemplo hace rato, viene Granger a preguntarte si van juntos en la noche y qué haces, te quedas ahí sentado como idiota… No Mac, así no vas a llegar a ningún lado compadre, las mujeres… hay que tratarlas de cierta forma; les gustan los hombres confidentes, asertivos, fuertes, que les guste platicar con ellas, que sepan hablar de sí mismos, hoy en la noche tienes que dejarle ver quién eres, háblale de ti…

—Cormac —interrumpió una linda chica la plática de los dos amigos.

El Gryffindor volteó a la chica con una cara de molestia por haber sido interrumpido durante una conversación tan importante, al ver quién era se puso de pie espantado y regresó su atención hacía Charles con una mirada suplicante.

—¡Sarah! ¿Cómo te va? —saludó Cormac después de aclararse la garganta.

—Bien, ¿recuerdas que me invitaste a la fiesta de Slughorn y te dije que lo iba a pensar…

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues lo he pensado y sí, voy a ir contigo a la fiesta —anunció la chica.

Cormac enderezó su cuerpo y se cruzó de brazos, una sonrisa de lado adornaba su rostro, observó con cuidado a la chica durante varios segundos.

—Lo siento, Lucy, yo no te estuve esperando —dijo Cormac con tono arrogante.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la chica enojada.

—Que ya tengo pareja —respondió Cormac.

—¡Pero tú me invitaste a mí! —gritó Lucy enfurecida.

—Y ella me invitó a mí; y a diferencia de ti, yo sí tuve la cortesía de contestarle al momento —se defendió Cormac con pedantería, ¿qué había que pensar cuando Hermione Granger te invitaba a salir con ella?

—Eres un grosero —acusó la chica, empujó a Cormac y se alejó a zancadas.

Cormac se volvió a sentar y su amigo aprovechó para dar su opinión.

—Tú tuviste la razón compadre, ese "déjame pensarlo" fue estúpido e insultante, lo que en realidad te quiso decir fue "déjame esperar unos días para ver si me invita alguien mejor".

—¿Estás diciendo que hay alguien mejor que yo? —preguntó Cormac indignado e incrédulo.

—Aparte de mi y los demás, no, nadie —sonrió Charles.

Cormac rodó los ojos y se acomodó en su asiento, miró el reloj y se puso de pie escandalizado.

—¡Ya son las once! —exclamó agitando su reloj.

—¿Y? No me digas que te vas a ir a cambiar ya, pareces vieja —acusó Charles.

Cormac arrugó el entrecejo y volvió a sentarse.

—Oye, te apuesto veinte galeones a que no te atreves a comerte… un batido de sangre de hipogrifo cruda y jugo de…

—¡No! —exclamó Cormac antes de que Charles pudiera terminar su reto, cada vez que aceptaba las apuestas de alguno de sus amigos terminaba en la enfermería.

—Gallina, nena chillona, cobarde, ingryffindor —acusó Charles.

—Vas, tráeme el maldito batido y verás si no me lo tomo —dijo Cormac enojado.

Charles sonrió triunfante, en serio, su amigo era tan predecible.

—No, me da flojera, mañana —sugirió Charles.

—Ve ya, ¿o qué? Tienes miedo de perder —tentó Cormac.

—Que sean cincuenta galeones y voy ahora misma a buscar la sangre de hipogrifo y el jugo de dragón —dijo Charles.

Cormac palideció al escuchar que sería jugo de dragón, eso siempre le causaba dolores de estómago.

—Que sean cien galeones —apostó de todas formas.

—Ciento cincuenta —subió la apuesta Charles.

—Doscientos —continuó Cormac.

Charles asintió y se echó a correr rumbo al castillo.

---------------

Mala idea.

Había sido una muy mala, terrible, absurda, tonta, estúpida idea.

Cormac salió del baño y se prometió lo que siempre se prometía, nunca más aceptar las apuestas de Charles.

Buscó en su baúl el frasco de poción para dolor de estómago y se acabó de un trago la última porción, sería una larga noche. Caminó hasta su guardarropa y buscó su túnica de gala, sacó dos cambios de ropa y los dejó sobre su cama, abrió sus cajones para buscar un nuevo frasco de crema de afeitar y se encontró con la más reciente carta de su familia, en la primera parte su padre le comunicaba el disgusto y la decepción que su primogénito le había causado por no haber logrado entrar en ningún año al equipo de quidditch, …_ya eres un hombre Cormac, estás por graduarte; y en siete años, ¡siete!... nunca lograste entrar al equipo, ¿qué va a decir tu tío Tiberius? Todos los McLaggen hemos sido parte del equipo, tú has acabado con esa honorable…_En cambio la parte de su madre era todo lo contrario, _…si no sabe apreciar tu talento pues es obvio que ese niño es un idiota, claro, no me sorprende que le haya dado el lugar a sus amiguitos. Pero tú no te preocupes, mi vida, tú y yo sabemos que eres el mejor jugador que hay en el colegio, no dejes…_Sí, Cormac tendía a confiar más en las palabras de su madre que en las de su padre. Al último sus hermanitos le escribían algunas líneas sobre lo mucho que lo extrañaban, los pobrecillos vivían bajo la delusión que su madre les pintaba del hermano mayor.

Cormac entró al baño y vio la tina con lástima, ya no le daría tiempo sumergirse dos horas en agua destilada como planeaba hacer, una rápida ducha tendría que ser suficiente, se desvistió con presteza y saltó bajo la regadera, trató de formular un plan para esa noche, lo imprescindible era tratar de impresionar a la chica, la conquistaría platicándole de sus viajes, de los deportes que practicaba, o tal vez no, tal vez lo mejor sería permanecer callado, dejar que ella hablara, Hermione era inteligente, no quería parecer un estúpido frente a ella sólo por estar abriendo su bocota fuera de tiempo… bueno el caso es que final de la noche intentaría besarla, ella sería tímida al principio… o tal vez no tanto, en fin, al terminar la noche, la invitaría a Hogsmeade y…

—¡Cormac! ¿Sigues aquí, inútil? ¡Se te va a hacer tarde! —exclamó Charles que había entrado al baño a orinar.

El chico despertó de su ensueño y cerró las llaves del baño, se secó con la toalla y se la ató alrededor de la cintura, salió de la regadera y se situó frente al espejo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Cormac mientras comenzaba a lavarse los dientes.

Charles se abrochó sus pantalones y jaló la cadena, —veinticinco para las ocho —mintió acercándose al lavabo en donde su amigo se estaba afeitando.

—Neto, compadre; neto, neto, sí debes estar gordo —dijo Charles golpeando con la palma de su mano el abdomen de su amigo—. Si no, ¿por qué tienes pechos?

—Que no son pechos, son pectorales, pectorales —aclaró Cormac empujando a su amigo. —Toca, maldita sea, toca, puro músculo —dijo Cormac golpeándose el pecho como gorila y mostrándole su abdomen.

—Puto —murmuró Charles, se dio la vuelta y salió del baño todavía burlándose de los pechos de su amigo.

Cormac se apresuró a terminar de rasurarse y salió del baño, caminó hasta su cama en donde esperaban los dos cambios de ropa y se quitó la toalla.

—Oye tú, ¿me pongo esto? —preguntó Cormac a su amigo mostrándole un par de bóxers; como buen sangre pura que era, Cormac no usaba ropa interior más que cuando se ponía ropa muggle; pero esta vez iba a salir con una chica de sangre muggle y sería mejor respetar esas costumbres tan tontitas.

—Pues mínimo, ¿o qué? Piensas salirte así en cueros, pobre Granger, la vas a traumar con tus tetas —dijo Charles levantando levemente la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo para ver con reprobación a su amigo.

Cormac le aventó una almohada a su amigo y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa interior muggle, como odiaba esas cosas, restringían la libertad, no dejaban respirar, asfixiaban.

—¿Túnica negra o azul? —preguntó Cormac.

—No seas idiota, seguro ella va a usar ropa muggle y tú vas a salir con tu estúpida túnica de momia estilo Snape… pero si quieres mi opinión, yo diría que esa túnica tan linda que tienes de color rosa —aconsejó Charles burlón.

—Puto —insultó Cormac desechando las túnicas, regresó a su guardarropa y esta vez sacó un par de vaqueros, una camisa negra de manga larga y un saco.

—Tú eres el de las tetas —le recordó Charles.

Cormac lo ignoró, se puso los pantalones apresuradamente y se dejó sin abotonar la camisa, se sentó sobre la cama y estaba en el proceso de ponerse sus botas cuando la puerta se abrió y entró otro de sus amigos, Steven Krass.

—¿Qué hacen, asnos? —preguntó Steven caminando hacia su cama.

—Mac cree que soy su asesor de modas —acusó Charles pasando la hoja de su revista con distracción.

Cormac ni siquiera escuchó, terminó de ponerse sus botas negras y caminó hasta el espejo para intentar hacer algo con su cabello.

—Oye Mac, escuché de Martha que escuchó de Liz que escuchó de las compañeras de Granger… —eso captó la atención de Cormac, interrumpió su inspección en el espejo y volteó a ver a su amigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Cormac abotonando su camisa.

—No sé, yo qué voy a estar escuchando esos chismes —dijo Steven indignado.

—Cabrón —insultó Cormac mientras se ponía su saco.

—Bueno, te digo… pero no digas que yo dije —advirtió Steven con discreción.

—Dicen que ella dijo que estaba saliendo con Cormac, o sea contigo; dijo que era porque le gustaban los "buenos" jugadores de quidditch… o sea yo creo que ahí se confundió porque o le gusta Cormac o le gustan los buenos jugadores de quidditch, no puede tener los dos en uno, ¿estás de acuerdo Charly?

—Totalmente —respondió Charles.

Cormac enrojeció y se hubiera aventado a puños sobre sus amigos pero su ropa se arrugaría y ya no tenía tiempo de cambiarse.

—Jódanse los dos… mutuamente —dijo Cormac preparándose para salir, se puso su abrigo negro y una bufanda del mismo color, era pleno invierno y los pasillos del castillo siempre eran fríos, aún más en invierno, verificó que su varita estuviera bien segura y se examinó por última vez en el espejo.

—Mac, es Granger, no la diosa de la magia —le recordó Charles, Cormac no hizo caso, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Tú sólo recuerda el CAC: Confianza, Asertividad, Conversación —dijo Charles recordándole los consejos que le había estado dando toda la tarde.

Cormac asintió, estaba completamente seguro de sí mismo, iba a impresionar a esa mujer, la iba a conquistar, iba a dejarla sin habla, iba a…

—Oye Charles, ¿qué es la asertividad? —preguntó Cormac para estar seguro de que dominaba las claves de la velada.

Charles movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ese mastodonte era un caso perdido.

—Tú sólo háblale de tu fantástica trayectoria en el quidditch y de tus viajes si es que te pones nervioso, ya escuchaste a Steve, le gusta el quidditch y te invitó porque tú lo juegas, seguro que le va a encantar escuchar de tus jugadas ­–dijo Charles.

Cormac sonrió al escucharlo y si ya de por sí era alto, sintió que crecía otro metro, esa Hermione Granger iba a caer a sus pies. Claro, hablaría de quidditch, era un tema que dominaba y eso lo haría sentir seguro, ¿cierto?

Steven volteó hacía Charles en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

—¿Estás idiota? Mac ya de por si es presumido, yo mismo lo mando al diablo cuando empieza con sus estupideces, ella lo va a mandar a volar sin más —dijo Steven confundido.

­­—Granger no quiere nada con Mac, ya investigué… esa vez que Mac hizo las pruebas de quidditch, ¿te acuerdas? No estoy seguro, pero tengo mis sospechas al respecto, no quisiera creerlo de ella pero uno nunca sabe con las mujeres… Granger quiere con Weasley no con Mac, mínimo que lo sufra un rato, nosotros lo sufrimos todo el tiempo.

—Ah, ya, ¿entonces sólo va a usar a Mac para darle celos al rojo?

—No creo, no se atrevería, yo creo que nada más quería una cita para la fiesta… de todas formas, vamos a prepararnos por si las dudas, ¿tienes galeones? Yo perdí todo en un apuesta.

—Poco.

—Con eso alcanza.

Los dos chicos salieron en busca de alcohol.

-------

En su opinión la noche iba demasiado bien, le había hablado a Hermione con lujo de detalle sobre algunas de sus jugadas más impresionantes, ella no había dicho mucho pero seguramente era porque estaba nerviosa... bueno entonces tal vez la noche no iba tan bien.

—Vamos por algo de tomar —ordenó Cormac con lo que supuso, era la asertividad de la que tanto hablaba Charles.

Llegaron a la mesa de bebidas y al notar que Hermione no tenía intención de contribuir a la conversación, Cormac tuvo que retomar el recuento de sus partidos de quidditch.

—Supongo que el juego más importante que he tenido fue el del año pasado, verás, mi tío es muy buen amigo del cazador de un famoso equipo de quidditch, esa vez estaba también Charly, es mi mejor amigo… Hermione, te lo juro, esa jugada estuvo estupenda, creo que pudo haber sido la mejor salvada de mi vida —continuó Cormac sin saber muy bien qué estaba diciendo y sin saber tampoco de de qué otra cosa podría hablar, la chica no parecía ni remotamente interesada y él ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Anda, vamos a hablar con el vampiro —sugirió Cormac tomando a la castaña del brazo y jalándola rumbo al grupo de Slughorn.

Mientras Hermione hablaba con los otros hombres Cormac aprovechó para darse una platica mental, escuchó los consejos de Charly en su cabeza, Charly era un buen tipo, él sabía cómo hablar con mujeres inteligentes, Cormac decidió que seguramente le faltaba un poco de seguridad y debía ser más asertivo, lo de la conversación al menos parecía ir bien, bueno, suponía que lo ideal era que Hermione hablara un poco pero seguro estaba nerviosa, Cormac no la iba a presionar.

Vio un alboroto en la entrada y supo que Potter había llegado, volteó alarmado hacía Hermione y respiró aliviado al ver que ella aún no lo había visto, lo último que necesitaba era perder la atención de Hermione, no sería así, Potter la tenía a su lado todo el tiempo, ésta era la única oportunidad que él tendría.

—Señores, si nos disculpan —interrumpió la conversación de Hermione con los demás de forma ruda pero no había tiempo para cortesías, tenía que evitar que Potter los viera o que Hermione viera a Potter.

—Vamos a probar los postres —dijo Cormac pasando su brazo por el cuello de Hermione.

—¿Ya te hablé de la vez que mis amigos y yo estábamos en nuestra casa de campo en Hampshire, tienes que venir a verla este verano, te va a encantar… pero como te decía, en esa ocasión Steve y Charly vinieron a pasar el verano conmigo, invité también a algunos de mis primos para formar un equipo…

Cormac continuó el recuento de su trayectoria en el juego y francamente se estaba hartando, la chica no había interrumpido ni para decir que el postre estaba bueno, estaba bien que le gustaran los jugadores de quidditch pero no esperaba que Hermione fuera tan callada, se imaginaba otra cosa, se había imaginado que la chica le hablaría con ese tonito mandón que lo volvía loco, pensaba que Hermione era un poco más agresiva, que diría lo que pensaba, que lo haría sonreír con su carácter de sabelotodo, cada vez que la veía sentada en la biblioteca se la imaginaba algo así como la diosa de la lectura, pensaba que tendría un montón de cosas importantes e interesantes que decir, pero nada… diablos, estaba dispuesto a escucharla recitar los doce usos de la sangre de dragón tan sólo para oír su voz. Tal ves debiera preguntarle algo más personal pero qué tal si resultaba ser demasiado personal.

—¿Y cuál es tu jugada favorita? —preguntó Cormac tratando de hacerla hablar, si ella respondía eso entonces trataría de mover la conversación a temas más interesantes, podría preguntarle sobre su familia muggle, pero qué tal si ese era un tema sensible para ella por eso de los prejuicios de sangre... Cormac ya no sabía qué hacer, cuál era un tema seguro que pudiera intersarla. Libros. ¿Cuáles? Había millones, ella debía haber leído miles, él sólo cientos (y eso contando los que su nana le leía de niño), no quería parecer un completo ignorante. ¿Qué hacer?

Hermione sólo hundió el cuello y miró alrededor con distracción, ya harto y desesperado, Cormac se lanzó a un nuevo recuento de su vida como guardador aficionado… lo peor de todo es que se lo estaba inventando, ya se le habían acabado las anécdotas verídicas.

Sólo por ver la reacción de la chica, Cormac le puso un poco de ficción a la narración.

—… y en ese momento el tritón me envió un pase pero yo, obviamente, lo detuve, no por nada soy el mejor guardador que hay en la escuela, le regresé la pelota de ajedrez a Charlie y él envió un pastel de moras a la cancha del otro equipo, fue entonces cuando bajó una nave del cielo…

La castaña asintió distraídamente y Cormac no sabía si reírse o enojarse, se agachó un poco para buscar la mirada de la chica pero ella no le hacía caso, no entendía lo que pasaba, ella lo había invitado a él, ¿por qué entonces no le hacía caso?

Cormac se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba pasando sus malditos cuatro ojos por la habitación y temió que los viera, se encorvó para intentar ocultar su estatura y nuevamente jaló a Hermione rumbo a una esquina de la habitación.

—McLaggen, ya déjame, yo puedo caminar sola —se quejó la chica liberando su brazo.

Al fin, una reacción… y qué reacción.

Cormac volteó a ver a Hermione para disculparse y al verla con la respiración agitada, sus ojos centelleantes y sus mejillas coloradas, sonrió apreciativo.

—¿Ves eso Hermione? —preguntó Cormac señalando con su pulgar hacía arriba, del techo colgaba un trozo de muérdago.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera decir o hacer algo, Cormac se agachó a capturar sus labios en un beso, sus grandes manos estrecharon la breve cintura de la chica y con fuerza y seguridad la levantó del suelo hasta que sus pequeños pies pisaron con las puntitas sus grandes botas.

Apenas comenzaba a disfrutar el beso y por un efímero, delicioso, fantástico, exquisito, mentiroso segundo ella abrió sus labios y puso sus pequeñas y delicadas manos alrededor de su fuerte cuello.

Cormac acarició los estorbosos rizos y con suavidad los hizo a un lado para poder tocar sin problemas la suave mejilla de la chica, fue entonces cuando ella lo empujó, o lo intentó empujar.

—Espera, suéltame —ordenó Hermione con la respiración entrecortada.

Confundido pero extasiado Cormac la dejó bajar de sus botas y la liberó, estaba seguro de que chica querría hablar, estaba seguro de que eso sellaba el compromiso, ya eran una pareja ¿verdad?

Hermione se fue corriendo e intentó perderse entre los invitados pero debía haber sabido que era un esfuerzo inútil, él podía verla caminando por entre los concurrentes como un hombre podría observar a un hámster corriendo por un laberinto.

Maldijo cuando la vio encontrarse con Potter, genial, el tipo les había arruinado la velada. Cormac rodeó la sala para llegar al grupo por detrás, caminó encorvado y a ratos incluso se agachó exageradamente para evitar que lo vieran, necesitaba el factor sorpresa si es que quería robarse a Hermione.

Se colocó junto al grupo del vampiro y caminó semi-agachado, estaba a punto de erguirse y caer sobre los dos amigos cuando escuchó su nombre.

—…_a Cormac debajo del muérdago_ —dijo la castaña.

A Cormac le comenzaban a doler sus rodillas pero aguantó sin quejas.

—_Creíste que era una buena idea venir con él _—dijo el chismoso de Harry Potter, Cormac de buena gana le hubiera metido un puño en su enclenque cuerpo.

—_Creí que era lo que más molestaría a Ron por un tiempo consideré a Zacharias Smith, pero pensé en todo el... _

Quería morirse o matarla, a Weasley también, pero más que nada quería cincos segundo a solas para lidiar con el dolor. Así que Granger nunca había pensado en darle una verdadera oportunidad, todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Lo había usado. Qué extraño pensar que la misma chica que peleaba idilicametne por los derechos de los elfos domésticos fuera la misma que en ese momento estaba escuchando hablar.

—_¿Consideraste a Smith? _

— _Sí, lo hice, y estoy empezando a desear haberlo escogido, McLaggen hace que Gwarp parezca un caballero_ —¿Gwarp? ¿Quién diablos era Gwarp? Y bien, no había sido exactamente el más cortés de los hombres pero eso había sido solamente porque tenía miedo de que Potter llegara a interrumpirlos y a llevársela lejos—_. Vámonos por este lado, nos será más fácil ver si viene para acá, es tan alto..._

Cormac apretó sus puños enojado y se tiró al suelo detrás de un grupo de niñas, para cuando intentó seguirlos ya estaban del otro lado del salón pero de todas formas ya había escuchado lo suficiente, caminó a zancadas por entre el mar de carne y tela, sonrió de lado cuando Hermione lo vio y se echó a correr, que bien, que huyera, realmente le convenía huir.

—_¿Han visto a Hermione?_

Si no estuvieran en un lugar lleno de gente, Cormac realmente hubiera podido golpear a Potter por su respuesta, "no", los acababa de ver hablando y el maldito cuatro ojos se atrevía a decir que "no".

Pero no importaba, todavía podía verla caminar rumbo a la salida, salió detrás de ella.

—¡¿A dónde?! —gritó Cormac con sarna interrumpiendo el escape de la castaña.

—¡Cormac! —chilló Hermione sorprendida—. Iba a salir a tomar un poco de aire.

—Buena idea, te acompaño —se ofreció Cormac con exagerada amabilidad, incluso hizo una media reverencia al estilo de siglos pasados, si Granger quería un caballero, un caballero tendría. El tatarabuelo McLaggen había vivido lo suficiente para hacer reír a su nieto con la extraña forma en que se expresaba, Cormac jamás se imaginó que escuchar las viejas historias de un anciano que había visto pasar más de tres siglos de historia le serviría para algo más que para sonreír.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione confundida.

—Mi lady es muy amable al preocuparse por mi humilde persona, realmente no lo merezco —dijo Cormac inclinando su rostro, sus ojos negros parecían quemar el rostro de la chica, odio y dolor eran lo mismo.

—Cormac ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó la chica preocupada.

—Me pasa que no encuentro palabras para expresar los profundos sentimientos que en mi provoca usted —aseguró Cormac viendo a los ojos cafés de la chica con indescifrable intensidad.

—Cormac…

—No sé de qué modo podría yo agradecer el honor que mi señora me concede al escoger a este arrogante sujeto por encima de hombres que considera más dignos, Smith, Weasley, ¿me falta nombrar alguno, midons? —preguntó Cormac irguiéndose y viendo a la castaña hacía abajo, ya quisiera esa hipócirta encontrar a alguien mejor que él.

Hermione palideció y tragó saliva con dificultad, la mirada intensa de Cormac era demasiado.

—Cormac yo… —no sabía qué decir, bajó la mirada.

—Si midons tiene algo que decir, le suplico que hable ahora —dijo Cormac con odio.

Hermione levantó la mirada y partió sus labios nuevamente, nada dijo.

—Mi lady me hará el favor de corregirme si me equivoco pero ¿acaso no, esta misma tarde, fue usted misma, quien en un momento de arrebatada honestidad insinuó a un público no conocido por su discreción, que usted favorecía la compañía de "buenos jugadores de quidditch"? —preguntó Cormac.

—Yo…

—Un simple sí o no bastarán, mi lady —aseguró Cormac con frialdad.

—Sí, eso dije —aceptó la castaña.

—Pero eso no era cierto, ¿verdad? El idiota soy yo, el que se dejó llevar por sus mentiras… ahí en la fiesta me tenía, un completo imbécil que no paraba de hablar de lo que creía, debía ser su tema favorito; le debo una disculpa a mi señora, de haber sabido que tan sólo me quería como un instrumento para su venganza, que tan sólo era un títere en su juego macabro, me habría comportado conforme la situación lo requería, alas, resulta que yo era un ignorante y es esa ignorancia lo que ahora me duele, sufro con justeza, aquí el imbécil fui yo, ¿cierto midons? —dijo Cormac con odio, ya no sabía ni de dónde salían las palabras pero debían estar haciendo efecto en ella porque lucía cada vez más arrepentida.

—¡¿Quieres dejarme explicar?! —exclamó la castaña pálida y temblorosa.

—¿Explicar qué? No me toca a mí escuchar justificaciones, no es mi alma la que se pudre, mi lady. Además, hasta donde logré escuchar las reveladores acusaciones, fui yo el que estuvo en falta, fui yo el que hizo ver a "Gwarp" como un caballero, fui yo el que no supo demostrar que valía más que Smith, fui yo el idiota que no supo cuándo cerrar la boca y dejar hablar al incómodo silencio… tan sólo espero que la terrible velada que le hice pasar valga la pena y que Weasley haya sentido en verdad, lo que usted se propuso hacerle sentir… espero que al menos para eso le haya yo servido a usted —continuó Cormac con su tono arrogante, orgulloso; ya ni siquiera lucía enojado, respira tranquilo y calmado, sus ojos son los que contaban otra historia.

—Por favor… —pidió Hermione, las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos, Cormac apretó sus manos en puños y se mordió la lengua, quería probar esas lágrimas, quería lamerlas con su lengua y descender con ellas hasta la comisura de esa suave boca que había besado hacía unos minutos, en tan solo un momento Hermione Granger lo había llevado al cielo para después dejarlo caer con la sensacion de sus labios sobre sobre su boca.

—No se preocupe mi lady, sé que no es mucho, pero créame que al menos a un hombre ha logrado herir esta noche, no sé si Weasley reaccionó como usted esperaba, me imagino que sí pues me rehuso a creer que haya hombre capaz de resistirse a tan exquisita y experta manipulación; sin embargo, para apaciguar cualquier duda que pueda albergar su negro corazón, le aseguro que hoy ha logrado inyectar exitosamente su veneno en el corazón de un hombre —aseguró Cormac—. Que descanse con la tranquilidad de consciencia que las mujeres como usted merecen, mi lady —diablos, le iba a pedir a Steve que lo pusiera en contacto con alguno de esos hombres muggles que pagaban millones a personas bien parecidas que pudieran actuar, él y Granger podrían hacer una fortuna. Ella era especialmente buena en eso, aparentaba ser lo que no era, jamás se hubiera imaginado que alguien con la buena reputación de Granger usaría deliberadamente a una persona sólo para satisfacer sus absurdos deseos.

El chico se dio la vuelta y regresó a la sala, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al caminar, su abuelo le había dicho que las palabras bien usadas podían hacer mayor daño que gritos, rabietas y bludgers, hoy lo había comprobado; se detuvo un segundo porque sabía que ella seguía ahí.

—¿Suficientemente caballeroso para ti, Granger? —preguntó Cormac regresando a su usual tono pedante, volteó alugnos grados para intentar verla pero no alcanzó a hacerlo y tuvo que conformarse con hablarle por encima de su hombro-, lo peor de todo es que te habría ayudado, me gustabas tanto y lo odio tanto a él que te habría dejado usarme cómo quisieras... si tan sólo hubieras sido honesta.

—¡Cormac, lo siento! —exclamó Hermione.

Pero Cormac no escuchó, regresó a la fiesta a recoger su abrigo y su bufanda, en la salida se encontró al idiota de Potter nuevamente y nuevamente enfureció al verlo.

—¿Has visto a Hermione? —preguntó Harry.

—Se fue —respondió Cormac furioso, se prometió que si alguna vez tenia la oportunidad de jugar junto al idiota de Potter, se aseguraría de arruinarle el partido.

Continuó su camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, a mitad del recorrido las emociones fueron demasiado y Cormac golpeó con su puño la pared que se puso en su camino, y otra vez, imaginaba que era la estúpida cara del estúpido Weasley, cómo odiaba a ese pelirrojo, el dolor de su mano no era suficiente para apaciguar la tormenta de su interior, tendría que usar otros medios.

Entró apresurado a su habitación y a pesar de todo sonrió de lado al ver lo que le esperaba adentro.

—Órale imbécil que se va a acabar el alcohol —dijo Steven pasándole una botella.

Cormac la aceptó agradecido y comenzó a beber.

—¿Y qué tal estuvo? —preguntó Charles.

Cormac sólo hundió el cuello en señal de indiferencia, ya pasaría. Granger no había resultado ser lo que él creía, pero al parecer él tampoco fue lo que ella esperaba… si es que esperaba algo… y sin embargo ese beso había sido real, para ambos, de eso podía estar seguro… tal vez más adelante, cuando la tonta superara lo de Weasley.

Esa mañana tenía muchas espectativas, sólo una se cumplió: ese beso, lo recordaría siempre; además de eso, nada había salido como esperaba, Hermione no había resultado ser quien él se imaginaba, quien la escuela quería creer que era, quien ella misma creía ser, no era esta niña eminentemente buena, con inquebrantables valores morales, no era la empollona incapaz de romper reglas y de hacer cosas malas, ella era... no sabría definirla, tal vez era que no había definición posible para ella, incluso en el pensamiento la chica se rehusaba a ser encasillada.

Al final, la tan esperada cita había resultado ser bastante esclarecedora, ahora la imagen que tenía de Hermione Granger estaba indudablemente, irreversiblemente, por siempre: Alterada... pero tal vez eso era algo bueno.


End file.
